One of the more tedious household chores is the sorting and separating of laundry prior to washing. Typically, all of the clothing to be laundered is stored together in a conventional clothes hamper and then sorted immediately prior to washing. Thus, in present conventional hampers the clothing items must all be manually removed, transferred and likely stored in a laundry basket or placed on the floor to sort. This greatly increases the time and effort required to wash the laundry. Clearly, there is a need for a means to sort and store laundry as it becomes soiled.